Punishment
by Dina Fujoshi
Summary: "Jujur Hae, aku lebih berharap Hyukkie yang menjadi dongsaeng-ku." / 'Damh, he's so sexy! Aku benar-benar tidak tahan' / "Terimakasih untuk malam ini, chagi. Saranghae Hyukkie-baby." / HaeHyuk NC-17, Lemon kurang asem, Don't like don't read.


Title: Punishment

.

Main Cast: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae

.

Support Cast: Lee Sungmin and SNSD Members.

.

Pair: HaeHyuk

.

Genre: Romance, Friendship

.

Rate: M

.

Summary: "Jujur Hae, aku lebih berharap Hyukkie yang menjadi _dongsaeng_-ku." / 'Damn, he's so sexy! _Aku benar-benar tidak tahan!'_ / "Terimakasih untuk malam ini, _chagi_. _Saranghae_ Hyukkie-_baby_."

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves their family and god

.

Warning: AU, NC-17, GaJe, OOC (maybe), Shou-ai, yaoi, Lemon yang ngga ada asem-asemnya, Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

"_Oppa_!" Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya kala sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya ditangkap oleh indera pendengarannya, _namja_ manis itu tersenyum manis saat manik matanya menangkap sesosok _yeoja_ berparas cantik sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hyo?"

_Yeoja_ cantik yang tadi dipanggilnya Hyo -Kim Hyoyeon- tersenyum manis, "_Oppa_ mau kemana?"

"_Oppa_ mau ke perpustakaan, _waeyo_?" jawab dan tanya balik Hyukjae.

Mendengar perkataan _namja_ manis tersebut, Hyoyeon mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_-nya dengan tangan yang ditangkupkan di depan wajahnya, "_Oppa_~ ajarkan aku mata pelajaran yang tadi diajarkan oleh _seonsaengnim_ ya~," pintanya manja.

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil melihat sifat manja Hyoyeon, tangannya bergerak menepuk puncak kepala _yeoja_ cantik tersebut, "Baiklah, _oppa_ akan mengajarkanmu, _kajja_ kita pergi!" ujar _namja_ manis tersebut sambil menggenggam tangan Hyoyeon, tidak disadarinya beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan keakraban mereka berdua. Berbeda dengan Hyukjae, Hyoyeon yang menyadari pandangan teman-temannya, hanya menghela nafasnya berat, susah rasanya mempunyai sepupu yang tidak peka seperti Hyukjae. Ditatapnya tangan Hyukjae yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan tersenyum kecil, di alihkannya tatapannya pada wajah Hyukjae dan menatapnya cukup lama.

"_Wae_? Apa _oppa_ sangat tampan sampai kau terpesona begitu?" tanya Hyukjae sambil tersenyum ke arah Hyoyeon.

Hyoyeon yang mendengar pertanyaan _namja_ yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu segera menggetok kepala Hyukjae pelan, "Narsis," ujarnya.

"Lagian wajah _oppa_ itu tidak ada sisi tampannya, kalau manis baru benar," tambah _yeoja_ cantik tersebut seraya memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Hyukjae yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau menyebalkan," sungut Hyukjae dengan wajah cemberut, sedangkan Hyoyeon tersenyum lebar karena berhasil membuat _namja_ manis itu kesal.

Seorang _namja_ tampan tengah memperhatikan kedekatan Hyukjae dengan Hyoyeon, senyum misterius tersungging di bibir tipisnya hingga-

Bletak!

-sebuah pukulan yang terbilang cukup kuat mendarat di kepalanya, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan seraya mengusap kepalanya.

"Ya! Sungmin-_hyung_, apa yang _hyung_ lakukan?" tanya Donghae kesal.

Sungmin mendengus sebal, kembali digetoknya kepala Donghae dengan pelan, "Dasar ikan cupang mesum, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Hyukkie, _eoh_?"

Mendengar pertanyaan _namja aegyo_ di sampingnya, Donghae kembali mengeluarkan senyum misterius-nya, membuat Sungmin menghela nafasnya.

"Hyukkie-_ah, hyung_ harap kau bisa selamat dari ikan cupang mesum ini," gumamnya.

Mendengar gumaman Sungmin, Donghae mendengus, "Huh! Sebenarnya siapa yang _dongsaeng_-mu sih _hyung_? Aku atau Hyukkie?" tanyanya kesal. Heran dengan _hyung_-nya yang kelihatan lebih menyayangi Hyukjae dibanding dirinya yang _notabane_ adalah _dongsaeng_ kandung dari _namja aegyo_ tersebut.

"Jujur Hae, aku lebih berharap Hyukkie yang menjadi _dongsaeng_-ku," ujarnya sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang hendak berniat membalas ucapannya.

"Ish! Dasar _hyung_ menyebalkan!" gerutu _namja_ tampan tersebut seraya beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menyandarkan dirinya di depan kelas XII IPA 3, kelas _namjachingu_-nya, Lee Donghae. Yup, Hyukjae dan Donghae adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka berdua sudah menjalin hubungan sejak Hyukjae berada di kelas X, itu artinya sudah 1 tahun kedua _namja_ ini menjalin hubungan. Saking sibuknya dengan _Ipad_ kesayangannya pemberian Sungmin -_hyung_-nya Donghae yang lebih sayang padanya ketimbang adiknya sendiri- saat ia berulang tahun, _namja_ manis itu bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Donghae sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Puk.

Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya saat tangan seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan lembut, kedua manik _dark brown_-nya berbinar ceria mengetahui siapa yang menepuk pundaknya, "Donghae-_hyung_!" yup! Orang yang menepuk pundaknya itu adalah Lee Donghae, _namja_ yang amat dicintainya, _namjachingu_-nya.

Donghae tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap surai merah kecoklatan Hyukjae, "Sudah lama, _chagi_?" tanyanya lembut.

"Um!" Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut, "Hyukkie juga baru selesai dengan kegiatan klub!" terang _namja_ manis tersebut sambil memeluk lengan kekar Donghae dengan manja.

Tanpa disadari Hyukjae, Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan seringai mesum yang tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya, _'Malam ini, aku akan menjadikanmu milikku sepenuhnya Hyukkie. Ooh~ aku tidak sabar melihat dan merasakan tubuh seksimu, mendengar desahan seksimu, dan merasakan hangatnya berada di dalammu~,'_ batin Donghae. Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, Donghae sudah merasakan celananya menyempit.

"Hae-_hyung_~," sebuah panggilan dari Hyukjae berhasil membuat Donghae tersadar dari lamunan tidak senonohnya tersebut.

"Hm? _Wae chagi_?" tanyanya lembut sembari mengelus puncak kepala Hyukjae dengan sayang.

Hyukjae tersenyum polos, "Hari ini _hyung_ jadi menginap di rumah Hyukkie kan?" tanyanya.

Donghae tersenyum manis, "_Ne_, tentu saja _chagi_," jawab _namja_ tampan tersebut.

"Yey! Baiklah, malam ini Hyukkie akan buat makan malam yang enak untuk Hae-_hyung_~!" seru Hyukjae senang sambil kembali memeluk lengan Donghae dengan manja.

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Donghae saat mereka berada di persimpangan jalan dan menatap Donghae, _namja_ manis itu sedikit berjinjit seraya mengecup pipi Donghae singkat sambil tersenyum manis dengan pipi yang dihiasi semburat merah tipis.

"Sudah ya _hyung_, aku tunggu di rumah. _Annyeong_~," ujarnya semangat seraya melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kecil ke arah jalan yang berlawanan dengan Donghae.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang~," Hyukjae membuka pintu rumahnya, dilihatnya Hyoyeon dan dua orang temannya, Yoona dan Jessica sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah. Yup, Hyukjae tinggal berdua dengan Hyoyeon yang merupakan sepupunya, kedua orang tua Hyukjae meninggal sejak ia kecil.

"_Oppa_, apa Donghae-_oppa_ menginap?" tanya Hyoyeon tiba-tiba.

Hyukjae mengerutkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan dari sepupunya tersebut, "Hae-_hyung_? Kenapa memangnya? Tumben kau bertanya seperti itu, Hyoyeonnie?" heran Hyukjae seraya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, tempat kamarnya berada.

"Hanya ingin bertanya saja. Donghae-_oppa_ hari ini menginap atau tidak, _oppa_?" tanya Hyoyeon lagi.

"_Ne_, Hae-_hyung_ menginap," jawab Hyukkie singkat, dan-

Blam!

-pintu kamar Hyukjae tertutup rapat, meninggalkan tiga _yeoja_ cantik yang sekarang tersenyum misterius.

"Oke, malam ini kita bersiap!" ujar Hyoyeon semangat, kedua temannya tersenyum manis sambil memegang _handycam_ di tangan masing-masing.

.

.

.

Malam hari

Ting tong~

"Ya sebentar!"

Cklek.

"Donghae-_hyung_!" seru Hyukjae seraya memeluk Donghae manja, Donghae tersenyum manis melihat tingkah _namjachingu_-nya yang menggemaskan itu, "_Hyung_ ayo masuk, Hyukkie sudah membuatkan masakan yang enak untuk _hyung_!" sambung _namja_ manis itu semangat sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Donghae memasuki rumahnya.

Donghae tersenyum tipis saat kedua manik coklat _almond_-nya melihat tiga _yeoja_ cantik yang tengah duduk manis di ruang makan sembari memakan makanan mereka, ketiga _yeoja_ cantik itu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis.

"_Annyeong oppa_~," sapa ketiganya serempak.

"_Annyeong_," sapa Donghae balik sembari mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi kosong yang ada di ruang makan tersebut.

Hyukjae meletakkan sepiring makanan di depan Donghae, "Ini masakan Hyukkie, khusus buat Hae-_hyung_!" ujar Hyukjae semangat sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping Donghae, senyum manis terpampang indah di wajah manisnya.

"Yah _oppa_, kenapa cuma Donghae-_oppa_ yang dibuatkan makanan?" tanya Hyoyeon yang sekarang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Hyukjae mengeluarkan cengiran tidak bersalah miliknya, "Hehe, kau tidak minta sih, Hyoyeonnie," elaknya.

"Donghae-_oppa_ juga aku yakin tidak memintanya," celutuk Yoona santai sambil melahap makanannya.

Cengiran yang tadi terpatri di wajah manis Hyukjae sekarang tergantikan dengan wajah cemberut _namja_ manis tersebut, "Itu 'kan Hyukkie sendiri yang mau. Yoona-_noona_ menyebalkan!" gerutunya sambil melipat tangannya di dada dengan bibir di-_pout-_kan dan pipi yang digembungkan, membuatnya semakin terlihat imut dan menggemaskan bagi 4 orang yang berada di sana.

Jessica terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan kekanakan dari _hoobae_-nya itu, "Kalau kau seperti itu, kau malah semakin imut," tuturnya.

Mendengar penuturan _yeoja_ cantik tersebut, Hyukjae semakin menggembungkan pipinya yang berhasil meledakkan tawa dari semua orang yang ada di sana, minus dirinya tentunya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae terlihat sedang sibuk membersihkan piring-piring kotor di dapur, Hyoyeon tidak bisa membantunya karena ia sedang belajar mengulang pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh Kim-_seonsaengnim_ tadi siang. Sedangkan Yoona dan Jessica sedang sibuk dengan _laptop_ masing-masing, entah apa yang mereka kerjakan, tapi melihat ekspresi serius mereka, bisa diduga itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting, setidaknya buat mereka.

Lalu, kemana Donghae? Rupanya _namja_ tampan kita satu ini tengah berada di dapur sambil memperhatikan tubuh ramping Hyukkie-nya sambil tersenyum-senyum mesum. Yah... Bagaimana tidak, jika yang berada di depanmu sekarang ini adalah seorang _namja_ manis, terlebih ia adalah _namjachingu_-mu sendiri yang mengenakan baju kaos tipis tanpa lengan yang melekat pas di tubuhnya hingga memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya, dipadukan dengan celana pendek di atas lutut hingga mengekspos kaki ramping dan jenjangnya.

Donghae meneguk ludahnya susah payah, 'Damn, he's so sexy! _Aku benar-benar tidak tahan!'_ batinnya frustasi, dapat dirasakannya celananya yang semakin menyempit.

Donghae segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Hyukjae yang masih sibuk mencuci piring sambil bersenandung riang. Dengan perlahan, dilingkarkannya kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Hyukjae. Hyukjae tersentak dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, namun sebuah senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya saat ia mengetahui siapa yang tengah memeluknya sekarang, kembali dilanjutkannya acar mencuci piringnya tersebut. Donghae menundukkan kepalanya dan meletakkan dagunya di ceruk leher Hyukjae, _namja_ tampan itu menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh _namjachingu_-nya itu dengan seksama.

"Engh... _Hyung_, he-hentikan," desah Hyukjae pelan saat Donghae menjilat leher jenjangnya dengan perlahan.

Mendengar desahan Hyukjae, Donghae semakin gencar melakukan aktivitasnya, ia mulai mengecupi leher putih tersebut, sebelum setelah itu langsung menghisapnya dan menggigitnya dengan kuat, hingga meninggalkan sebuah bercak merah terang di leher putih tersebut.

"_Hyu-hyung_... Apa yang _hyung_ lakukan?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menolehkan kepalanya hendak menatap Donghae, namun niatnya itu batal karena Donghae langsung memagut bibirnya dan melumatnya lembut. Donghae melonggarkan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Hyukjae dan memutar tubuh _namja_ manis itu hingga sekarang ia menghadap ke arah Donghae, tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka tentunya.

Perlahan, Hyukjae mulai menutup matanya, menikmati apa yang diberikan oleh Donghae, _namja_ penyuka _strawberry_ itu menggerakkan tangannya dan mengalungkannya di leher Donghae, sedangkan satu tangan Donghae melingkar di pinggang ramping Hyukjae dan tangan yang satunya menekan tengkuk Hyukjae guna memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Engh... Cpk!" Hyukjae melenguh pelan, _namja_ manis itu membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah terlatih Donghae menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

Merasa mendapat akses, Donghae langsung melesakkan lidahnya dan mulai menjelajahi rongga mulut Hyukjae, mengajak lidah Hyukjae untuk ikut bertarung di rongga mulut _namja_ manis tersebut. Merasakan pasokan udara yang berkurang, Hyukjae menepuk dada Donghae dan mengharuskan _namja_ tampan itu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan terpaksa.

"Hah... hah! Hah...," kedua deru nafas mereka terdengar bergantian. Donghae memperhatikan Hyukjae yang berdiri di hadapannya, benar-benar manis, ditambah dengan sisa-sisa saliva yang terdapat di sudut bibir _namja_ manis itu akibat dari sesi ciuman mereka tadi membuatnya makin terlihat menggairahkan.

Donghae mengusap rambut Hyukjae penuh sayang, dikecupnya kening _namja_ manis itu, berlanjut dengan kedua matanya, hidung, pipi dan kembali ke bibir. Dilumatnya bibir manis Hyukjae sebentar sebelum ia beralih menuju leher jenjang Hyukjae.

"Engh!" Hyukjae mendesah tertahan saat Donghae menjilat, menggigit dan menghisap leher Hyukjae, membuat warna merah terang kembali muncul di leher putihnya.

Donghae melepaskan lumatannya dan memandang Hyukjae yang juga tengah memandangnya dengan kedua matanya yang sayu, kembali Donghae mengecup bibir manis Hyukjae yang sekarang sudah menjadi candunya itu. Dalam sekali gerakan, tubuh ramping Hyukjae sudah berada dalam gendongan _namja_ tampan tersebut. Yup, Donghae menggendong Hyukjae dengan gaya _bridal style_ dan membawanya keluar dari dapur, berjalan menuju kamar Hyukjae.

Cklek

Ketiga _yeoja_ yang berada di ruang tengah tersebut segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah datangnya suara, dan seketika itu pula, ketiganya membatu di tempat. Donghae yang menyadari keterdiaman tiga _yeoja_ itu pun tersenyum tipis sambil meneruskan langkahnya ke kamar Hyukjae, sedangkan Hyukjae yang berada di dalam gendongannya tampak tidak memperhatikan tiga _yeoja_ tersebut, kedua matanya sayu dan wajahnya memerah sempurna, dan jangan lupakan nafasnya yang masih memburu.

Yoona yang sadar pertama kali, menatap kamar Hyukjae yang sudah kembali tertutup itu dengan horror, tangannya yang mengenggam kamera bergetar dengan hebatnya.

"Kyaaa!"

Mendengar jeritan Yoona, sontak Hyoyeon dan Jessica langsung tersadar dari acara keterkejutan mereka. Kedua _yeoja_ cantik itu menatap Yoona yang sekarang tengah berderai (?) air mata. Yoona menolehkan kepalanya dengan gerakan patah-patah (?), _yeoja_ cantik itu menatap kedua temannya dengan tampang nelangsa.

"Aku lupa mengambil gambarnya," gumamnya sambil tertunduk lesu.

Hyoyeon dan Jessica terdiam mendengar gumaman Yoona, hingga-

"APAAAA?" terdengarlah suara jeritan dari dua _yeoja _tersebut.

Oke, lebih baik kita tinggalkan dulu 3 _yeoja fujoshi_ akut itu.

.

.

.

Kembali dengan pasangan HaeHyuk.

Hyukjae duduk di tempat tidurnya, _namja_ manis itu menatap Donghae dengan polos, sedangkan Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan err... mesum. Hyukjae yang memang tidak mengerti maksud tatapan _namja_ tampan di depannya itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"_Hyung_, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya bingung, _namja_ manis itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan alis yang ditautkan dan bibir yang di-_pout_-kan, membuatnya makin terlihat manis dan imut.

Donghae tersenyum mesum -yang sama sekali tak disadari oleh Hyukjae- dan mengusap puncak kepala Hyukjae, "_Hyung_ dengar tadi kau jalan bersama Hyoyeon di sekolah," ujar Donghae sambil berbisik di telinga Hyukjae.

"Ng? _Ne_, tadi Hyo minta ajarkan Hyukkie," jawab Hyukjae sambil mengerjab polos, namun beberapa saat kemudian _namja_ manis itu memicingkan matanya saat ia mengingat sifat pencemburu dan posesif seorang Lee Donghae, "Jangan bilang _hyung_ cemburu," tebaknya.

"Kau tahu itu," bisik Donghae sambil mendudukkan dirinya tepat di hadapan Hyukjae.

"_Hyung_! Hyo itu sepupuku, aku tidak mungkin selingkuh dengannya, lagipula Hyo juga sudah punya _namjachingu_!" jelas Hyukjae dengan wajah cemberutnya yang menggemaskan, tangannya dilipat di dada, pipi digembungkan dan bibir yang di-_pout_-kan. Sepertinya _namja_ manis ini senang sekali mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya.

Melihat bibir _plump_ Hyukjae yang menggoda, Donghae segera menyerang bibir tersebut. _Namja_ tampan itu mulai melumat bibir bawah dan atas Hyukjae secara bergantian. Donghae sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Hyukjae, meminta izin untuk segera memasuki rongga mulutnya yang manis. Hyukjae membuka mulutnya dan mempersilahkan lidah Donghae memasuki rongga mulutnya, tangannya sudah melingkar di leher Donghae.

"Eungh... Cpk, cpk...," suara decakan saliva yang beradu terdengar dari kamar Hyukjae.

Lidah Donghae yang terampil sekarang tengah menekan-nekan lidah Eunhyuk yang dibalas oleh _namja_ manis itu, mereka saling mendorong dan berusaha untuk mendominasi, namun tentu saja, Donghae selalu berhasil mengambil alih. Donghae menyeringai ditengah sesi ciuman mereka saat ia merasakan tidak ada perlawanan lagi dari _namja_ manis itu.

Dengan perlahan, Donghae mulai mendorong tubuh Hyukjae yang lebih kecil darinya, membuat _namja_ manis itu berbaring di kasurnya dengan posisi Donghae yang berada di atasnya yang masih melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. Donghae menahan berat badannya dengan menjadikan satu sikunya sebagai penyangga, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menyusup kebalik tenguk Hyukjae dan menekan tengkuk _namja_ manis itu guna memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Hnmp! Hmph!" Hyukjae menggeliatkan badannya, kedua tangannya digunakannya untuk memukul dada Donghae dengan pelan.

Mengetahui keadaan _namjachingu_-nya, Donghae segera melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka dan terlihatlah aliran benang saliva dari bibir keduanya. Donghae segera menyingkirkan dirinya dari atas tubuh Hyukjae dengan nafas memburu, _namja_ tampan itu menatap Hyukjae yang tengah sibuk mengambil nafas, diperhatikannya wajah Hyukjae dengan intens Mata Hyukjae yang sayu, wajah yang memerah, bibirnya yang merah dan bengkak dengan sisa saliva di sudut bibirnya, juga kaosnya yang entah kenapa tersingkap hingga memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang _sexy_ juga _nipple pink_ kecoklatan milik _namja_ manis tersebut berhasil membuat _junior_ Donghae mengeras.

Donghae mengambil ransel-nya yang tadi ia bawa dan ia letakkan di atas lantai, _namja_ tampan tersebut mengambil sebuah botol minum dan meletakkannya di dekat Hyukjae, Donghae menepuk pipi Hyukjae lembut.

"_Chagi_," panggil _namja_ tampan tersebut.

Hyukjae membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan mendapati Donghae yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya, _namja_ manis itu tersenyum polos ke arah Donghae.

"_Ne hyung_?" jawab Hyukjae sembari bangun dari posisi tidurnya, tiba-tiba saja kedua manik coklat gelapnya menangkap sebotol minuman yang diletakkan di dekat tubuhnya, segera diambilnya botol minuman tersebut yang di labelnya bertuliskan jenis minuman itu, _Vodka_.

"_Hyung_, ini apa?" tanyanya polos seraya menunjukkan botol minuman yang ia temukan.

"Minuman, kau mau?" tawar Donghae seraya mengambil botol tersebut dari tangan Hyukjae dan membuka tutup botolnya.

Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya imut, "Apa enak?" tanyanya polos.

Donghae tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir Hyukjae, _'Hm... Coba lihat, betapa polosnya anak ini,'_ batinnya, "Tentu saja enak, _chagi_," jawab Donghae seraya mengusap surai merah kecoklatan Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Hyukkie mau coba _hyung_."

"Ya sudah _ne_? Kita minum bersama," ujar Donghae.

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera bangkit berdiri seraya melangkah ke arah pintu kamarnya, "Hyukkie ambil cangkir dulu."

"Tidak perlu," cegah Donghae sambil ikut berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Hyukjae.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae heran dengan kepala yang dimiringkan.

Donghae berdiri tepat di depan Hyukjae dan langsung meminumnya, Donghae meraih tengkuk Hyukjae dan menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Hyukjae yang kaget dengan perlakuan Donghae yang tiba-tiba sontak membuka mulutnya, dan _namja_ manis itu terbelalak kaget saat dirasakannya ada cairan yang memasuki rongga mulutnya. Donghae melepaskan ciuman mereka dan tersenyum manis menatap Hyukjae.

"Telanlah, _chagi_," perintahnya lembut.

Mendengar perintah dari Donghae, Hyukjae sontak menelan minuman tersebut, dan saat itu juga dapat dirasakannya tenggorokannya panas serasa terbakar, pandangannya pun sedikit mengabur dan berputar-putar.

"Eung?" Hyukjae melenguh pelan seraya mengucek matanya.

"Ada apa _chagi_?" tanya Donghae -pura-pura- cemas.

"_Hyung_~ hik."

"Hm? Wae chagi? Enak ne?"

Hyukjae mengangguk lemah, "_Ne hyung_, tapi tenggorokan dan tubuh Hyukkie jadi... panas... hik!" ucap Hyukjae polos dengan mata yang sudah tertutup setengahnya.

"_Jinjja_? Kalau begitu kau minum lagi _ne_? Dengan begitu kau akan lebih baik," suruh Donghae sambil menyodorkan botol minuman itu tepat di depan wajah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae kembali mengangguk dan mulai membuka mulutnya, Donghae meraih tengkuk Hyukjae, mendongakkannya sedikit dan mulai meminumkan minuman beralkohol tersebut. Hyukjae menutup kedua matanya dan mulai meneguk minuman tersebut, panas... kerongkongan tubuhnya terasa semakin panas, kepalanya terasa pusing, kakinya pun rasanya sudah tidak tahan menahan berat tubuhnya. Air minuman tersebut mengalir dari sisi bibir Hyukjae, turun membasahi kaosnya, namun Donghae tak memperdulikannya, _namja_ tampan itu terus saja meminumkan minuman tersebut, sampai akhirnya dilihatnya pipi Hyukjae yang bersemu merah. Donghae menjauhkan botol yang isinya tinggal setengah itu dari Hyukjae.

"Hup!" Donghae langsung menangkap tubuh Hyukjae yang limbung, di wajahnya sudah terpatri sebuah seringai mesum andalannya.

"Dasar anak nakal. Sudah berani berjalan berdua dengan Hyo, kau juga meminum minuman _hyung_ hingga setengahnya, kau harus menerima hukuman, _chagi_," bisik Donghae sambil menjilat daun telinga Hyukjae.

"Engh~," Hyukjae melenguh pelan, badannya bergetar saat ia mendengar perkataan dan perlakuan dari _namjachingu_-nya itu.

Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum polos, wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna, "Hik! Hukuman? Hik... Hyukkie... akan hik... Dihukum~?"

"_Ne chagi_, karena Hyukkie sudah menjadi anak nakal, Hyukkie akan mendapat hukuman dari _hyung._ Tapi Hyukkie tidak perlu khawatir, _hyung_ tidak akan memberikan Hyukkie hukuman yang berat, Hyukkie hanya perlu menuruti SEMUA perkataan _hyung_, kau mengerti, _baby_?" jelas dan tanya Donghae sambil membelai punggung Hyukjae yang masih berlapis kaos, "Kembalilah ke tempat tidurmu, _chagi_. Lepaskan semua pakaianmu sampai kau benar-benar _naked_!" bisiknya lagi, kali ini dengan nada perintah yang kentara.

Dengan patuh Hyukjae berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, tangannya bergerak melepas kaos yang ia kenakan, Donghae menyeringai melihat cara jalan Hyukjae yang terhuyung akibat dari minuman yang ia minum. Yah... jangan salahkan ia yang memang tidak tahan dengan minuman beralkohol hingga ia bisa mabuk seperti sekarang.

Donghae mendekati Hyukjae yang sekarang tengah berbaring si tempat tidurnya, dikecupnya bibir _namja_ manis itu sekilas. _Namja_ tampan itu mendekatkan bibirnya dengan daun telinga Hyukjae.

"Sekarang, kau hanya perlu memikirkan _hyung_ seorang, lupakan yang lain. Ingat _chagi_, hanya _hyung_, sebut nama _hyung_, berkali-kali. Apa kau mengerti?" bisiknya seduktif di samping tubuh mungil Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Donghae tersenyum puas, "Bagus. Sekarang dengarkan suara _hyung_, sentuh kedua _nipple_-mu, cubit dan pelintir dengan kuat, bayangkan _hyung_ yang melakukan semuanya padamu, _chagi_," bisik Donghae lagi.

Hyukjae menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk memainkan _nipple_-nya, _namja_ manis itu melakukan seperti apa yang dikatakan Donghae, ia mendesah merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan, namun ia menyukainya.

"Hae-_hyung_~ ngh... Ah," desahnya tertahan, _namja_ manis itu membayangkan Donghae lah yang melakukan semuanya. Entah kenapa, sekarang ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun kecuali Donghae, telinganya pun tidak bisa mendengar suara lain selain suara Donghae, hanya ada Donghae di kepalanya.

Perlahan, _junior_ Hyukjae mulai mengeras dan menegang, Donghae yang melihatnya tak ayal tersenyum _evil_, "Sekarang bayangkan, tangan kiri _hyung_ turun menuju perut, kemudian turun dan memainkan kedua _twins ball_ milikmu tanpa menyentuh _junior_-mu."

Hyukjae menggerakkan tangannya menuju kejantanannya, tangannya bergerak memainkan _twins ball_ miliknya, nafas _namja_ manis itu memburu merasakan sensasi nikmat tersendiri yang diterima tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan, kejantanan Hyukjae mulai berkedut dan mengeluarkan cairan _precum_ miliknya. Melihatnya, Donghae kembali berujar.

"Anak nakal, hanya dengan seperti itu saja kau sudah ingin _orgasme_, hm?"

"_Hyung_... Hhh... _Jeballh_... ahn~," mohon Hyukjae sambil menatap Donghae memelas.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ckckck. Tidak semudah itu, _baby_. Sekarang arahkan tangan kananmu menuju pantatmu, sentuh _hole_-nya," perintahnya lagi, "Remas _junior-_mu menggunakan tangan kirimu, kocok dengan perlahan."

Hyukjae meremas dan mengocok _junior-_nya dengan perlahan, membuatnya kembali mengeluarkan desahannya, "Uh... Ahn... _Hyunghh_... Sssh... Hah!"

"_Good boy_, terus _chagi_... perlahan."

"Uh, ah, _hyung~_ assh... _Faster_... ahh," racaunya, kedua bola matanya terpejam erat.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Lepaskan remasanmu _chagi_...," perintah Donghae yang langsung mendapatkan erangan protes dari Hyukjae, membuat Donghae tersenyum tipis, "Sekarang berbaliklah!" perintahnya.

Hyukjae membalik tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap, _namja_ manis itu mengerang tertahan saat _junior-_nya bergesekan dengan sprei yang lembut.

"Menungginglah! Lalu masukkan jarimu ke dalam _hole_-mu, cari titik kenikmatanmu," perintah Donghae, _namja_ tampan itu berdiri dan mulai melepaskan pakaiannya secara perlahan.

Hyukjae menaikkan bokongnya dan mulai menusukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam _hole-_nya, _namja_ manis itu meringis sakit saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang asing menembus _hole_-nya, "Ukh...," ringisnya.

Hyukjae mulai menggerakkan jari telunjuknya secara perlahan, _namja_ manis itu kembali mengerang kesakitan.

"Ukh... akh! Hah... Eung, ssh... Aahhh~," perlahan, erangan kesakitan Hyukjae berubah menjadi desahan nikmat, _namja_ manis itu mulai menikmati permainan solo-nya sambil menyebut nama Donghae berkali-kali.

Merasa tak cukup hanya dengan satu jari, Hyukjae memasukkan jari tengah dan manisnya secara bersamaan, sekarang tiga jarinya tertanam sempurna dalam _hole_ sempitnya. Hyukjae kembali menggerakkan jarinya secara _in-out_ dengan cukup cepat, sesekali menggerakkannya secara zig-zag dan membentuk gunting.

"Aaaakkhh!" tubuh Hyukjae tersentak, kepalanya mendongak ke atas dan matanya terpejam dengan erat saat ia menemukan titik _sensitive_-nya yang mampu membuatnya merasa melayang. Dengan cepat, Hyukjae kembali menggerakkan tangannya, kali ini tanganya yang bebas kembali memainkan kejantanannya, membuatnya menggelinjang merasakan nikmat yang baru pertama kali ini ia rasakan.

"Aahh! Uuhh! Hae... Hae! HAE!" dan bersamaan dengan teriakan tersebut, tubuh Hyukjae langsung ambruk setelah sebelumnya kejantanannya mengeluarkan cairan _sperma_-nya dalam jumlah banyak. Hyukjae dapat merasakan sebuah tangan membalik tubuhnya menjadi telentang.

Hyukjae membuka matanya, penglihatannya agak sedikit kabur, mungkin akibat klimaks-nya tadi, juga pengaruh alkohol di tubuhnya. Sosok di atasnya itu mulai menundukkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibir mereka berdua, Hyukjae yang sudah lemas hanya membiarkan Donghae melumat bibirnya dengan ganas, ia sudah pasrah. Tangan Donghae bergerak memelintir _nipple_ Hyukjae yang menggemaskan, sementara ciumannya kini beralih turun menuju leher, beralih ke arah dada dan mulai menjilati _nipple_ kiri Hyukjae, sedangkan _nipple_ kanannya dipelintir Donghae dengan kuat. Tangan kiri Donghae yang bebas bergerak meremas kejantanan Hyukjae yang jauh lebih kecil daripada miliknya, kejantanan yang tadi sudah lemas kini kembali menegang akibat rangsangan yang diterimanya.

"Hae, Hae, Hae, Uhh... Sssh... Ha-hae," bagai mantera, Hyukjae terus menyebut nama Donghae tanpa henti. _Namja_ manis itu sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, pikirannya kosong, ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi selain Donghae.

Donghae menyeringai ditengah kulumannya, _namja_ tampan itu beralih mengulum _nipple_ kanan Hyukjae. Setelah puas mengemut _nipple_ Hyukjae, Donghae mulai turun menuju ke kejantanan Hyukjae yang sudah menegang, _namja_ tampan itu tengah sibuk membuat tanda kepemilikan di perut rata Hyukjae. Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap _junior_ Hyukjae dalam diam, tanpa basa-basi, Donghae langsung melahap _junior_ Hyukjae dan mulai mengemut, menghisap serta menggigit _junior _Hyukjae.

Merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti kejantanannya, Hyukjae mendesah tertahan, _namja_ manis itu benar-benar menikmati semua perlakuan yang diberikan oleh Donghae. Entah karena ia yang terlalu _sensitive_ atau apa, tapi Hyukjae kembali menegang saat Donghae menghisap _junior-_nya dengan kuat.

"Hae! Hae! Ak-aku... Ke-kelu-HAE!" kembali, Hyukjae mengeluarkan _sperma_-nya di mulut Donghae yang langsung ditelan _namja_ tampan itu tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun.

Donghae memeluk tubuh panas Hyukjae dan memutar tubuh mereka, sekarang Hyukjae tangah berada di atas dengan Donghae yang berada di bawahnya, dapat dirasakannya tangan Donghae yang besar mengangkat tubuhnya. Tanpa disadari Hyukjae, kejantanan Donghae yang besar dan panjang sudah menegang dan mengeras dengan sempurna, Donghae melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Hyukjae dan membiarkan tubuh itu jatuh dan membuat kejantaan Donghae masuk ke dalam _hole_ Hyukjae dengan sempurna.

"AAAAAKKH!" Hyukjae menjerit keras, air mata langsung melesak turun membasahi kedua pipinya yang sedikit _chubby_ dan merona merah.

"Bergeraklah, _chagi_."

Mendengar perkataan Donghae, Hyukjae mulai menaik-turunkan pinggulnya, "Ukh... Sakit... Hiks," rintihnya. Namun seiring cepat hentakannya, rasa sakit itu mulai berubah menjadi kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Hyukjae mulai mempercepat temponya, sesekali _namja_ manis itu menggerakkan pinggulnya, tangannya ia tumpukan di bahu tegap milik Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae, satu tangannya mencengkram pinggang Hyukjae guna mengatur tempo hentakan _namja_ manis itu, sedangkan tangannya yang satu mengocok _junior_ Hyukjae dengan brutal.

"Hae, Hae, Hae... Uuhh... aahh, ssh... Eumh!"

"Hyukkie... ssshh... Yeah, terus _baby_~," racau Donghae sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan keras, membantu Hyukjae. Hingga-

"HAE!"

"HYUKKIE~!"

Splurrt~

Hyukjae kembali klimaks dan menyemburkan cairannya hingga membasahi dadanya dan tangan Donghae, sedangkan Donghae menyemburkan _sperma_-nya di dalam Hyukjae dalam jumlah besar, membuat perut Hyukjae kembung karena banyaknya _sperma_ di dalam tubuhnya.

Bruk.

Tubuh Hyukjae kembali ambruk, _namja _manis itu berbaring dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Donghae, nafasnya memburu, wajahnya merah padam, kedua kelopak matanya mulai menutup dengan perlahan.

"Siapa bilang kita sudah selesai, _chagi_?" bisik Donghae sebelum setelah itu langsung memutar posisi mereka, masih dengan _junior-_nya yang berada di _hole_ Hyukjae. Donghae mengangkat kaki kiri Hyukjae dan meletakkannya di bahunya, sedangkan kaki kanan _namja_ manis itu ia lingkarkan di pinggangnya.

Donghae menarik _junior-_nya hingga tersisa kepalanya saja, dan dalam sekali sentak, _namja_ tampan itu langsung menyentuh titik kenikmatanya Hyukjae.

"AAAAKKKHHH!" Hyukjae terpekik nikmat, _namja_ manis itu melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal.

Donghae menyodokkan _junior-_nya pada _hole_ Hyukjae dengan keras, membuat punggung Hyukjae bergesekan dengan sprei saking kuatnya hentakan _namja_ tampan tersebut.

"Uh... ah... nnnhh... _deeperhh_... angh! Yeah, _faster, deeper_," racau Hyukjae, namja manis tersebut terus-terusan mendesah nikmat, tidak peduli jika suaranya terdengar oleh tiga _yeoja_ yang berada di rumahnya.

"Uugh! Hyukkie~ benar-benar sempit, _chagiiih_... Eumh," desah Donghae nikmat sambil tetap menghentakkan _junior-_nya pada Hyukjae sedangkan tangannya mengocok dan meremas kejantanan Hyukjae dengan kuat.

"Eeengh! Ah, Hae... Aku mau... uh..."

"Ssh... Bersama, _baby~_."

"UKH! HAEEEE!"

"HYUKKIE!"

Splurrt

Splurrrt~

Hyukjae kembali mengalami klimaks, entah sudah berapa kali ia mengeluarkan cairannya itu, sedangkan Donghae kembali menyemprotkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Hyukjae.

"Urgh," Hyukjae melenguh pelan saat dirasakkannya _junior_ Donghae yang bergesekan dengan dindingnya.

Plop

Donghae segera merebahkan dirinya setelah sebelumnya mengeluarkan _junior-_nya dari dalam Hyukjae, _namja_ tampan tersebut menarik selimut yang berada di ujung kaki mereka dan menyelimutkannya pada tubuh _naked_ mereka berdua. Donghae segera menarik tubuh mungil Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya, _namja_ tampan itu memperhatikan wajah manis Hyukjae yang sekarang matanya telah tertutup, mungkin tidur. Donghae mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae dengan lembut dan penuh sayang.

"Terimakasih untuk malam ini, _chagi_. _Saranghae_ Hyukkie-_baby_," bisiknya sebelum ia pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu

Disebuah kamar di samping kamar Hyukjae, terdapat 3 orang _yeoja_ cantik yang tengah memperhatikan layar sebuah _laptop_ dengan wajah merah dan hidung yang sudah disumpal dengan _tissue_, oh jangan lupakan _tissue_ berwarna merah yang berserakan di sekitar mereka.

Hyoyeon menyeka keringatnya, "Fuah! Benar-benar HOT!"

Yoona dan Jessica mengangguk setuju, "Benar, mungkin nanti aku akan membuat _fansclub_ untuk _couple_ itu, HaeHyuk _Couple_, bagus kan?"

"Bagus sekali _eonnie_, aku yakin _fansclub_ ini akan memiliki banyak anggota," sahut Yoona sambil mengelap hidungnya yang dari tadi tidak berhenti mengeluarkan cairan merah segar.

"Osh! Hidup fujoshi!"

Entah Hyukjae harus sedih atau senang memiliki sepupu seperti Hyoyeon yang merupakan _fujoshi_ akut itu.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N:

Hueee! Maafkan saya karena seenaknya saja membuat ff baru padahal ff yang lain belum kelar. T.T

Dan ini ff rate M pertama saya, mian kalau kurang asem atau terkesan terburu-buru atau hal yang lainnya, saya lagi belajar buat.

Oya, sekedar pemberitahuan, jaga-jaga kalau ntar ff saya dihapus (melihat betapa banyaknya ff yang dihapus belakangan ini), saya juga mem-publish ff di fb pribadi saya.

Ini nama fb-nya: Elmadina IchiHitsu JewelsHyukkielf

Saya mohon review, kritik dan sarannya.

Gamshahamnida. *bow*


End file.
